Love me till the end
by becf.minecraft
Summary: Modern collage AU. When Hiccup and his sister go to collage and Hiccup mets Astrid Hofferson will it be love on first sight for Hiccup?
1. Chapter 1:Intro

_- Love me till the end -_

_Well enjoy this chapter _

Hiccup's POV

Hi i'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third i'm nineteen years old and I live in a mansion in Hollywood with my family crazy thing were all millionaires which is my life lets just say is PERFECT but it's kind of boring to. So let me introduce you to my family

First is my father Stoick Haddock is a presedent of a huge freaking company and then there's my mother Valka Haddock she is a sale's person she works pretty hard everyday.

Second there's my twin sister Ashlyn Haddock same age as me she is the best sister ever she's always there for me when I feel lonely or sad.

Third is me and my sister's pet I have a black cat named Toothless and for my sister she had a beautiful white cat named Sapphire.

And then finally there's Gobber the family butler he's a great friend always keeps me and Ashlyn entertain.

But tomorrow it's different me and my sister are finally going to collage and which collage were talking about here we are going to Pepperdine which is a very good collage and location because there's the Santa Monica Peir a few miles away from the collage, and great beach to surf. But enough chit-chat tomorrow is a big day so I have to go to sleep,wake up early and getting ready for collage.

_Sorry this chapter is short but I will upload sooner or later. So please review and like and I will see you in the next chapter bye-bye_


	2. Chapter 2: Going to collage

_Enjoy this chapter :3_

Hiccup's POV

FINALLY today i'm collage a start of a new life, Meeting new friends, and studying. Me and my sis already packed our bags into my car we even brought our pets to collage they have a pet center so we keep them. We said our goodbyes to parents and we set off to Pepperdine university.

-Few miles later-

We were almost there just a few more minutes and hello Pepperdine. Right now we were in Santa Monica ashlyn told me if we were go to the pier or beach this afternoon I said " yeah sure why not".

Ashlyn: If you are going to the beach I dare you to surf because your a beginner in that. I bet your going to die.

Me: Me dead (laughing) well maybe since I am a beginner at that. I bet you can't do that to.

Ashlyn: (blowing raspberry sound) yeah I can (thinking)_ I'm going to die i'm going to die._

Me: lier

Ashlyn: No i'm not, i'll show you when we get there and we'll see who can surf.

Me: So is a bet

Ashlyn: So your challenging me, okay seems fair lets do it.

Me: Deal (thinking) _She is so dead at this._

Astrid's POV

Hi i'm Astrid Hofferson, i'm eighteen years old to be exact, I live in Texas with my family and today i'm leaveing home to collage which is Pepperdine the only collage I attended to so I so looking forward to it. So goodbye boring life and Hello Pepperdine

Ashlyn's POV

I'm so ready for that bet Hiccup made I mean how hard can it be to surf I might die. Well we are already here time to make new friends it might get crazy for both of us because were millionaires of course everyone will want to be friends with us very fast. So here goes nothing.

Astrid's POV

Right now i'm outside campus and wow really great collage you can see the sea all the way up here and the Santa Monica a few miles from here okay Astrid time to make new friends and a new life here goes nothing.

No one's POV

Ashlyn Haddock came into a room only to find two girls talking about something when they heard the door open they turned around.

Ashlyn: Hi

One of the girls came and greeted her

Girl: Hi you must be a new girl here my name is Heather and (pointing at the blond girl) That's Ruff

Ruff: Hi nice to meet you

Ashlyn: Hi Heather, and Ruff i'm Ashlyn Haddock

Heather: What,what you mean THEE Ashlyn Haddock the millionaire

Ashlyn: Yeah

They gasp and hug her yelling

Heather and Ruff: WERE SHAREING A ROOM WITH A MILLIONAIRE

Ashlyn: (Awkwardly) Yay

Astrid's POV

So I went to the room the sighed me when I open it I see two girls huging tightly a auburn hair girl yelling

Girls's: WERE SHAREING A ROOM WITH A MILLIONAIRE

Wait? Did they say shareing a room a with a millionaire this can't be true or is it?

_What will happen to hiccup to when his roommates find out he is a millionaire. Find out next time and please review and like please :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know new friends

Sorry for uploading late but here's the chapter. Enjoy :3

Hiccup's POV

Ready to meet new friends here goes nothing.

I opened the door of my new roommate's room but as I opened it the entire room looked like a tornado hit there I mean what the hell clothing around the room but there was no one in here. Then I heard shouting I didn't know who it was so I looked at my window next to my assigned bed, then I saw girls huging wait is that Ashlyn?

Girls's: WERE SHAREING A ROOM WITH A MILLIONAIRE!

Great they figured it out.

Ashlyn's POV

Damm these girls really hug very tight but a few moments later I saw a blonde hair girl outside the door looking at us so I was the first one to say "Hi".

Blonde girl: Hey

Heather and Ruff let go of me and they said Hi and said there names. Then the blonde girl ask me.

Blonde girl: So your a millionaire?

Me: That's right I'm Ashlyn Haddock

Blonde girl: Astrid Hofferson

Heather: Okay, so were all here we said our hellos and now where BFF's forever

Already friends in a second damm

Astrid: So what should we do later

Me: Uh, sorry girls I uh have to do something later

Heather: What is it

Me: I have a bet with my brother

Ruff: You have a brother!

Me: Yeah

Astrid: So what's the bet?

Me: Surfing at the Santa Monica beach I might die, b-but if you girls want you come see kick my brothers butt!

Astrid: Yeah, we would love to see you kick your brothers butt.

Heather: So it's all arranged

Ruff: Great

Me: I'm going to go talk to my brother about it

Hiccup's POV

Wow they figured out the puzzle that quick.

All of a sudden a knock came I open the door only to find my sister there.

Me: Hi sis

Ashlyn: Hey can I come in

Me: Yeah sure there's no one here anyways

But as my sister went inside her face was shocked how the room was ugly and destroyed.

Ashlyn: (Gestering the room) Uh, What happened here?

Me: Yeah it's really destroyed, and completely ruined

Ashlyn: What someone had a party here and got completely insane!

Me: Yeah, I think they did

Ashlyn: Yeah

Me: So why did you came here

Ashlyn: Oh yeah my new friends want's to see me kick your butt in Santa Monica

Me: Fine, but

But the door opened again only to find out three boys comeing in looking at us.

Ashlyn: (whispering) I should go

Me: Yeah, see you outside later okay

Ashlyn: See ya

Then she left

_Ugh, three more day's until school I might upload on Tuesday and then on Saturdays and Sundays._

_Have a good day or night :3_


	4. Chapter 4:Millionaire meets Country girl

_Fourth chapter and sorry it's late I was busy allot. This chapter Hiccup meets Astrid so you might like it._

_Bad language up ahead and the rest of the fic._

_So Enjoy :3_

- Hiccup's POV 3 or 4 hours later -

Well I meet three guys that have really have not so great names let me introduce you to them

Snotlout - Black haired not very great with the ladies he really sucks at it allot. He is studying sports

Fishlegs - Let's just say he's the "google" website of the entire collage like if he was the grandson of Albert Einstein. He is studying well who the hell knows.

Tuffnut - The prankster and class clown of the entire collage along with his twin sister Ruffnut they came drive anyone crazy, and again how the hell knows what he's studying.

Well i'm studying Music because it's my life I can't live without it. I wonder who's coming with me?

Astrid's POV

Damm I can't wait for the next 20 minutes Ashlyn is totally going to kick butt his brother. Well let me introduce you to the girls.

Heather- Black hair with a braid came all the way from Seattle to here. She is studying History.

Ruffnut - Along with his twin brother Tuffnut the class clown and pranksters of pepperdine really you do not want to mess with them. She is studying Law.

Ashlyn - Famous and rich person in pepperdine along with her brother Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third which she will be kick butting in Santa Monica later today. She is studying Media Production.

I'm studying music it's like a source of energy for me that I can't live without. I wonder who is coming with me?

- Hiccup's POV 20 minutes later -

I am so ready to beat my sister

So I got myself ready and we all meet on the beach I even invited my friends to come over to watch me, and then after that we can go to the pier and ride the roller coaster until we all throw up.

Moment of truth

Me: So ready sis

Ashlyn: I was born ready

Me: Ladies first

Her friends were cheering for her but something caught me. It was a blonde girl it maybe one of Ashlyn's friends she had beautiful blue eyes an- no Hiccup remember the bet okay you can say hi to her later.

Ashlyn was trying to catch a wave then when she saw one she rode it. When she was in the tube of the wave she yelled.

Ashlyn: Time it!

I got my iphone fast and timed it.

But seriously she only lasted like a minute and twenty seconds and fell. She got to shore and very wet I couldn't help it but laugh.

Me: (Laughing) Oh My Fucking god

Ashlyn: (Seriously)Your turn

Me: But I'll last longer than you

Ashlyn: Well good luck with that

Me: Well time me

I handed her my iphone

Ashlyn: Well okay

Me: Thanks

So I went to the sea and about to have my death and funeral. Dang it

Astrid's POV

Ash lasted like a minute or two but I bet Hiccup can't last that long right. But he look's cute wait NO Astrid don't think about that think about something else. Okay

Well let me introduce myself I only told you a little bit of me. Well my name is Astrid Hofferson you already know that I live in Dallas, TX at first I wanted to go to Texas university but people were warning me that T.U is very hard so I went all the way here in L.A and here I am in Pepperdine.

Next let me tell you about my family I have my mother, father, my two small siblings Anna, and Eric. Anna is nine years old, and Eric is seven years old. I'm the oldest, my siblings say that there going to the same collage as me I mean is great that there following there eldest sister but they have to find there own path.

So now you guys already l know my history life now you already know my whole life.

Hiccup's POV When he failed sorry for spoilers

Dang it I failed, Ashlyn won fair and square I wonder what's her prize. Now were going to the pier and ride the Roller Coster and Farris Wheel and it's already going to be sundown so the sunset is beautiful to watch in the Farris Wheel.

Okay so I bought everybody there passes for every rides they want. My friends and Ashlyn's friends went to the Roller Coster, while me and WAIT Astrid is coming with me! Okay while me AND Astrid are going to the Farris Wheel and just to admit I have a crush on her so yeah.

Astrid's POV

Wow Haddock got beated by his sister and now where going to the Santa Monica Pier and which is pretty cool when you go to the Farris Wheel you can see the glorious sunset and now I'm going wit- what Hiccup is going with me on the Farris Wheel ME! Well I bet that's what he feels but I think I have a crush on him well I said maybe I have a crush on him.

So we both waited in line and then when we got in Hiccup told me.

Hiccup: ladies first

Me: Uh, thanks

So I got in first and then Hiccup sat next to me which was Awkward.

Hiccup's POV In the ride

Astrid Hofferson is my crush I'm already in the Friend Zone

Me: So what's your favorite color

Astrid: Really you just stepped out of the line

Great my ever lasting quest to escape the Friend Zone

Me: But seriously what is it?

Astrid: Blue and red

Me: Like Captain America

Astrid: (Chuckles) No, Stupid

Me: So why do you like it?

Astrid: Red is energy like the sun, and blue its like the sky, the ocean.

She stares at the beautiful sunset

Astrid: Its so beautiful

Then she asked me the same question

Astrid: So whats yours?

Me: Green

Astrid: Aren't you going to tell me what that means

Me: It means nature, the leaves blowing in the air it like there dancing.

Astrid: So what classes do you have in collage?

Me: Music

Astrid: Really? Me too!

Wow she is in my class and already my friend

Me: So tomorrow we'll see each other again

Astrid: Yeah

Then the ride stopped and then when we finish all of the rides we went back at campus.

_Hiccup will not rest his never ending quest to escape the friend zone great well that's all I can write._

_Like and review please_

_And if you have any ideas go for it_

_Have a good day or night whatever time your at. ;3_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know each other

Sorry for uploading late but I had a test so I had to study and I passed YAY :-D

So yeah well enjoy this chapter

I don't own anything

Hiccups POV

Well yesterday was awkward, losing the bet, and being in the friend zone not the best combo I was hoping for. Well today everything is going to change right, so I went to get my instrument for music class my guitar.

- Flashback 15 years ago -

I was only a second grader when it happened everyone with there instrument except for me and that's when my life charged.

Me: I want to play it

My father hired a teacher the teach me the basics and then all the way to expert I always thought I would be the better guitar player I would be, and I already was. Then I chose the piano they were both great.

- Flashback end -

That is how I got interested in the art of music all my dreams, and hopes was already here with me.

Astrid's POV

Wow Hiccup in my music class kinda of a big start in our friendship. Right? So I got ready the other girls where still sleeping there very lazy, and I got my instrument the violin.

- Flashback 14 years ago -

I was only seven when I first picked my violin in fourth grade it was music class everyone with there drums, guitars, and me well nothing until I saw it.

Teacher: (Showing me the violin) So, do you want to play it?

I look at it and I nodded

So I learned the basics and it was pretty hard but the more I practice the better I became.

- Flashback end -

- No one's POV -

So both of the teenagers went on to class, but the first one to be there was Astrid, and then when Hiccup came he saw her play her violin, and she did not miss a single note. So he walked, Sat next to her, and she did not know he was there until he taped her shoulder.

Hiccup: Hey

Astrid stopped playing and turn around only to see Hiccup next to her

Astrid: Oh, Hey I didn't see you there.

Hiccup: It's okay, so what are you playing?

Astrid: The violin it's the only instrument I played in all my years.

Hiccup: Well I heard you play it, and I think your fantastic.

Astrid: Are you trying to flirt with me?

Hiccup: What? No, I didn't mean that is was just complement.

Astrid: Okay, so what are you playing?

Hiccup: A guitar.

Then Hiccup took out his case of his guitar, and showed it to Astrid.

Astrid: Wow I didn't know you were a great guitar player.

Hiccup: Well neither did I until I play it for the first time.

Astrid: So what was your experience when you first played it?

Hiccup: At first I f**king sucked and now feel like I'm a real expert.

Astrid: Wow

Hiccup: So, what was your experience?

Astrid: It was kinda horrible until I began to play it day and night.

Hiccup: So practice made you a great violin player

Astrid: Yeah, that's pretty much it, what else do you play?

Hiccup: I also play the piano

Astrid: Don't tell me you f**king sucked when you first played it

Hiccup: (chuckles) Yeah

So both teenagers continued there class then Hiccup asked Astrid if she wanted something to eat. She said yes.

I'm Sorry is So small but I'm running out of ideas lately

So review what place should they both go or what they might do

Have a good day or night


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of our friendship

I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE HOLDUP! Please forgive me and enjoy

Hiccup's POV

So we went to the Santa Monica pier to go for a walk in the beach.

Me: So Astrid tell me more about you.

Astrid: There's really not much to know about me, I mean look at me (Chuckles). How about you and Ashlyn?

Me: Not much?

Astrid: Well life as a Millionaire must be pretty fun.

Me: Not as much as I hoped.

Astrid: Really?

Me: Well, since we're here I could tell you more about me. (A) My mother and my father own a HUGE f**king

Company which now is famous and popular now. (B) Living as a Millionaire is what every person wants but for me is actually pretty boring, but right now since I'm in college. I am now Free from my beautiful mansion prison!

Astrid chuckled when I said that last sentence.

Me: And since I'm with you and technically your my first friend well Ashlyn is my sister and first best friend. But your my outside friend.

Astrid: I don't get what you mean by Outside friend

Me: Well since I don't go outside of the Mansion I don't get to have friends. Sad right?

Astrid: Really sad.

Me: Now, tell me about you

Astrid: Well I'm just an ordinary country girl, I live in Texas, and I have two siblings Eric and Anna.

Me: That's it?

Astrid: Yeah

Me: Can you at least tell me your hobbies or Interest?

Astrid: Well every morning when the sun is rising I seek out of the House, Horseback ride, and I see the Sunrise in a distance is really a great view.

Me: Your such a bad girl sneaking out in the morning.

Astrid: Shut up

Then she pushed me in the freezing ocean water.

Me: Astrid!

Astrid laughed then ran away if I wanted to take revenge on her.

Astrid: Catch up rich boy!

I stand up and ran to Astrid to catch up but as far as I know she's a really fast runner.

Astrid's POV

As far as I know Hiccup was the slowest runner I ever saw in my life and for a second Hiccup catch up and he was a bit tired. We stopped at the end of the beach were Rocks and the sea meet. I stopped running and Hiccup caught me in his arm's I blushed a bit. We both fell in the sand Hiccup still had his arm's around me but I didn't bother to let go. We were both breathing heavily and Hiccup was the first to speak this awkward moment.

Hiccup: I have never ran that much in my life.

Me: Your such a lazy guy. Aren't you?

Hiccup: I guess I am.

He let go of me and stood up and helped me to stand up.

Hiccup: We should probably go back or do something fun.

Me: Well I guess we can do something fun we can go to the mall see if there's something to get or go to a tour.

Hiccup: Well since you hanging out with a Rich guy we can do both.

Me: Really?

Hiccup: Yep

Me: The let's go

I left running. So my first option was to go to the mall which was very close to the beach. When we got there my first sight was a book store, a Disney store and really come on Disney is not just for little went inside the book store and went to the teens section. The fault in our stars was there.

Me: Hiccup the Fault in our stars!

Hiccup: Really?! Where?!

I handed him the book and I got another on incase he wanted to read it. The best of me book I heard about the movie but I never thought that they have a book about it. So we both got our books and went to the tour of Santa Monica and it was actually pretty fun Then when we finished the tour we went straight to campus but we went to a hill were you can see the ocean and the sunset. This reminded me the first time we meet.

Hiccup: Wow this is-

Me: Sick.

Hiccup: You took the words out of my mouth.

Me: Remember the first time we meet and saw the marvelous sunset.

Hiccup: and the day we started our friendship. Right?

Me: Yeah

Hiccup stands up

Hiccup: Well it's getting late we should go back.

Me: Okay

We went back to campus.

Hiccup: Good night m'lady

He kissed me in the hand which didn't bother me for some reason.

Me: Good night Hiccup see you tomorrow.

Okay sorry for almost forgetting this fanfic. I will upload soon hopefully not a year. ;3

Check out my instagram: Diana_Haddock99

Thanks ;3 Have a good day or night.


End file.
